thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reno Draconis
Reno is a vile and sadistic Vasto Lorde turn Arrancar. His pension for brutal tactics and overwhelming strategy, as a Vasto Lorde, put him at the forefront of a small contingency of Adjuchas class Menos Grande. After staging many assaults on the Human world from his base of operations deep within the waste of Hueco Mundo he grows board with his limited power and devoured all but his most loyal members, the surge of power changed him and he evolved past Vasto Lorde. Becoming something more. That is when Odin approached him. Appearance Reno’s hair is a smoky gray tangled mess that hangs at about shoulder length and usually falls over the regiments of his mask . Wisps of gunmetal gray wafts through it accenting his dark silver eyes. He is of about average human build standing a little over six feet tall. Despite his power Reno has almost no muscle definition to speak of. His skin is lightly tanned and covered with many tattoos of unknown origin, most look tribal especially along his back and chest. Reno’s most prominent tattoo, to him at least, is the Roman numeral XIII that is tattooed under his right eye. A constant reminder of his past. His jaw is outlined with a neatly trimmed goatee sideburn combo it is as smoky black as his hair and frames the face of a young looking male. The ruminants of Reno’s Hollow Mask take the shape of a headband like feature that wraps from his forehead to just behind his ears, it extends from the base of his hairline to just above his eyebrows. The mask then segments off and lines both ears with small hoop like earrings. Hanging prominently form his left ear is a slightly larger mask fragment that takes the shape of the symbol of Anubis. Reno’s Hollow hole is located dead center in the middle of his throat, most of the time this Hollow Hole looks like nothing more then part of the elaborate tribal tattoo that wraps his neck. Unlike the other followers of Odin, Reno and his Fraccion wear the tattered garments of slain Shinigami, modified to fit them. Personally Reno wears the Shihakushō only slightly modified, the hakama has patches from the Gotei 13, he got off Shinigami he and his old troop killed, sewed into the left leg, he opts to wear the waraji with out the tabi. The kosode received less love and was ripped to pieces to make a vest like jacket. A white cloth belt wraps his waste and holds his Zanpaktou firmly to his right side. Personality Once psychotic and unruly Reno was a beast with a fractured mind with more then one voice that rang throughout his conscious mind, a sad effect of his past, but luckily Reno’s swirling mind of madness started to pulled itself together quickly once he evolved into a Gillian. Steadily and with each evolution he achieved his mind grew stronger until with his ascension to Vasto Lorde it became a seamless complete personality. Reno is now a very strategy oriented warrior, the instincts that were nothing more then mere beastly instinct are now a complex and organized thought process. The intellect he gained through transforming into a Vasto Lorde allows Reno to think on the fly and formulate plans that help him stay two or three steps ahead of his opponent(s). He is still as vicious and cut throat as ever, but now there is a method to the madness, a course of action that usually ends in Check Mate. However, despite this cold calculation nature Reno possesses he is still subject to his own temperament. He can be prone to flying off the handle at the drop of a hat. His most prominent trigger is people looking down on him, and his pension to fight for the sheer joy of fighting. History Reno believes his history to be irrelevant, in fact the most in-depth account of his history comes from his closest Fraccion. From the account he gave her it seemed that Reno was the end product of a Gotei 13 science project gone amok. Minds of dead hollow and trace remnants of captain level Reiatsu was twisted and tainted and spliced into a lone canine like Hollow. Labeled Experiment 13 Reno is branded with the number and left to be observed. What was done to him and how he escaped is all a mystery. And one that not even Lucina can drag out of him. Recently he has evolved into the panicle of Arrancar, this power flux even effect Lucina and Ratbat as they became Arrancar themselves, but a lesser degree in power. It was in this moment of change that Reno’s power caught the interest of a force of nature named Odin. This powerful Hollow approaches Reno and offers him a position in his group. At first Reno was going to respectively decline, but all the time he spent as a pit boss of lesser Hollow was wearing on his nerves, it might be nice to serve under another, for at least some length of time. Plot Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. Equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Master Swordsmanship: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Reno can use his sword in cunning and unique ways Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Reno is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. Enhanced Hierro: Reno’s natural skin density is so great that it is speculated that opponents of low Captain raking would have trouble cutting through it. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Reno has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing at least once High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power, speed, and durability, Reno’s greatest strength lies in his regenerative power, able to re-grow lost limbs if the need arises. Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high, being a Vastor Lorde before his final evolution his Spiritual Prowess is advanced even amongst other Arrancar Sonído Master: '''Reno show tremendous skill while preforming the Sonído, it is as if he teleports appearing solidly instead of in a shimmering blur. '''Enhanced Strength: Reno's physical strenght is so vast that he has been seen to level building sized structures with just hand to hand combat Kido/Cero Expert: Reno is capable of using Kido upward the eighty mark without incantation and still garner devastating results. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Reno has shown impressive skill with it. From a single observation his opponent, Reno can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is Enhanced Speed: One of the Quickest Arrancar around, one would not profit from turning their back on this Hollow. Has been known to overtake other Arrancar using sonido with just his bare speed. Zanpakuto Chacal Desviado (Devious Jackal): A dark black Zanpaktou, the cross guard resembles a row of teeth turned on one another spiraling about the sword. Its hilt is as black as the cross guard and wrapped in a dark onyx cloth. It appears to be a normal Katana, just a bit longer. *'Shikai': Triggered by the release command “Rend Flesh from Bone, Chacal Deviado!” The appearance of the Katana contorts and stretches as it becomes a large studded club called a kanabō. The studs are onyx black while the large heavy club is dark gray. As the club takes form it creates a vacuumed of Reiatsu that spirals toward the sword. Beings of lesser spiritual integrity can be destroyed by this vacuum. **'Shikai Special Ability': When released into Shikai, Chacal Desviado taps into Reno’s true Hollow power giving it a semi sentient personality (more instinct) as well as access to Reno’s shape shifting ability allow the sword to turn into other weapons and smaller creatures or things. The best example of this is letting the sword transform into a lighter object then swinging or throwing it, then in mid swing or flight path it turns to a much larger and heavier object while not loosing the momentum. *'Resurreción': Triggered by the release command, “Confound them, Chacal Desviado.” Upon command the sword explodes into black dust that surrounds Reno cocooning him. *'Resurreción Appearance': Reno’s overall appearance changes very little in his Resurreción form. The headband like feature expands to more of a crown like feature; the earrings that once lined his ears have now shifted and now line his jaw framing his face almost like a helmet. Two sharp points fall off his chin and the XIII under his right eye phases into the eye and floats suspended there. His hands and feet turn to claws as sickle talons replace his fingernails and toenails a mane like ring of fur also falls from around his neck arcing toward the middle of his chest. *'Resurreción Special Ability': In Reno’s released stat he lays claim to his most potent ability (Shapeshifter). That to shape his body how he wants. Advancing to this state of being, Reno now isn’t only able to change the shape of his body to look like almost anything he wants; he is able to turn limbs into dangerous implements of death, like swords and maces. This ability plays nicely back in his preferred fighting style. *'Resurreción Techniques': *'Zanpaktou Doukasayou' (Zanpaktou Assimilation): Draconis, after he eats part of or a whole Zanpaktou he takes on the ability of said Zanpaktou. These abilities replace one another (so he cannot have many abilities) when he eats a new Zanpaktou. In a short example if he eats a physical Zanpaktou his body is reinforces and his physical abilities are increased. If he eats a Kidou based Zanpaktou he adopts the traits of that Zanpaktou (I.E. if it‘s fie based he can use fire attacks and mimic special attack). This ability isn't perfected yet but he is striving to adapt it quickly. *'Ketsueki Bachiatari' (Cursed Blood): Description: Draconis' blood, thanks in part to the experiment that created him, is very acidic and poisonous. This blood can be thrown at the enemies, which can cause burns and poison, and can be transformed into weapons by Draconis to be used in battle. (Strength of the weapon depends on Reiatsu used) *'Keishuiki' (Spiritual Shield): Draconis focuses his Rieatsu and forces it out of his body. The energy then grows to about five times the size of Draconis and takes the form of what ever he looks like at the time. This shield is used to block attacks or buffer stronger attacks. (Duration, less then Two Minutes, mostly reaction move) *'Micro Cero': Being highly adapt the art of the Cero, his is a purple color, he can condense the power of his Cero to about the size of a Marble. In this state the Cero become much more destructive, but it is slow compared to normal Cero. Trivia Reno once teamed with Rán in the Human town of Tokyo as normal Hollow, there they confronted two Shinigami to gain even more power. In his darkest memories Reno remembers a time he was subjugated by an Adjuchas Lion. That subjugation was ended some months later with the help of his soon to be junior Lucina. Reno’s other Fraccion, Ratbat, was crated by Reno when he took the soul of his Human worshiper and placed it in a dead Adjuchas Bat’s body. Quotes “You expect me to show you respect by calling you by your name, when you refuse to show the same respect to me and call me by mine?” Reno to Lucina “The easiest way to a man’s heart, darling, is straight through the chest!” Reno to unknown female Arrancar just before he ripped her partner’s heart out. “You want a show bitch? Well set down and get some popcorn, it’s about to start!” Reno to Lucina